


Razor’s Edge

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of the second chapter is just fluff, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Loren is kinda a horrible person, M/M, Minor Violence, Poor Life Choices, THE FANFIC, a lot of it, but he’s got sharp chompers so yoU STAB HIM, i just couldn’t go further without bleeding into the next chapter, kinda???, sorry that this isn’t a thousand words yet, when your roommate is just a pure bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: Oliver Grasier is a normal kid.Except for one thing that keeps him hidden away from everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver was a normal kid with normal interest, recently moved in with four normal people. He lived a normal life.

Except for one thing. 

Ever since he was born, his teeth grew in unnaturally sharp. He spent most of his time away from people in fear of what they would do to him. In fear of what he could do to them. 

He stepped onto the porch of his new townhouse, boxes of things in his hands. Luckily, it was a bit chilly, so he could wear a scarf to have a hands-free conversation.

A woman much taller than him opened the door. She had olive skin and dark brown hair that faded to purple. Her varsity jacket was littered with pins and patches. 

“Oh hello, are you Oliver?” The woman asks. Oliver nods. “Oh, perfect! My name is Iris. Loren and Lucas are waiting inside, I’m sure they’ll be excited to meet you.”

Yeah, excited.

The boy introduced as Lucas seemed really nice, however, Loren, on the other hand, seemed cold and brash, maybe even suspicious, of Oliver.

That was worrying.

“Ollie? Can I call you Ollie? Anyway, you can go ahead and put your things away, I’m sure that Lucas would be delighted to help.” Iris smiles.

Lucas walks over to Oliver and smiles.

-=-

They both finished setting up Oliver’s room without uttering a word. Sure, Lucas asked a question or two, but Ollie didn’t answer. 

-=-

A few excruciating weeks went by with Oliver’s secret being completely hidden.

The four of them sat down at the dinner table. Iris, Lucas, and Loren began conversing and eating. Oliver did nothing.

“Do you not like it?” Iris says worriedly. Oliver sits up. 

“Oh, uh, no. It’s fine. I just don’t eat that much.” He mutters. 

-=-

Oliver woke up in his bed. As he got up, he noticed a figure standing in his way. 

“Lucas?” Ollie says groggily. “Is that you?”

The figure maneuvers itself, grabbing ahold of Ollie, making him stand up.

A voice whispers into his ear. 

“Wrong guess.” Loren says, her words sent shivers down Ollie’s spine.

The hands on Oliver’s hands made their way to Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver began to struggle as Loren opened his mouth and placed Ollie’s own finger down onto one of his fangs, drawing blood. 

“Loren?! What are you doing? Stop!” Oliver shrieked, his words muffled by his own hand. 

“Stop struggling.” Loren gritted her teeth, still trying to get him to be still. “You’re making it worse.”

Oliver went limp and fell to the floor, spitting out the blood that went into his mouth.

Loren regained her grip on him by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him towards her. 

“This can be easy if you stop moving.” She grunted, her free hand taking ahold of Ollie’s arm and ran it down one of his fangs. Oliver yelped.

Loren suddenly dropped Oliver to the ground when Lucas walked in. Oliver scurried under his bed, desperately trying to cover his mouth. 

“Loren what the hell are you doing to him?” Lucas screamed. “Why are you hurting him?” 

Loren turns around. “That thing is evil, I was trying to protect you and Iris from it. It’s gonna hurt you.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“It bit me, Lucas.” Loren growls. “Don’t get near it, I swear that it will tear you limb by limb.”

Lucas was fed up with this and pushed Loren out of Oliver’s room, locking it afterwards. Lucas sighed and turned back towards Ollie, who was still cowering under his bed.

“You can come out now, Ollie. Loren’s gone.”

Slowly but surely, Oliver gets out from under his bed.

“Did she hurt you? Let me see.”

Ollie reluctantly puts his arm out. Lucas inspects it.

“Jesus Christ, did she use a knife on you, this wound is really bad.”

Oliver tenses up and covers his mouth with his free hand. “Uhh, yeah. She did.”

Lucas takes out a first aid kit from Oliver’s draw and wipes off Ollie’s arm with an antiseptic wipe. 

Lucas then places a few butterfly closures on the wound and finishes it off by wrapping it in a makeshift cast.

“There you go, now that wasn’t too bad, right?” Lucas smiles.

“You really know your stuff.”

Lucas chuckles. “That’s what a year of medical training with teach you.” Lucas realizes how worried Ollie looks. “If you want I can stay in here tonight, y’know incase” Lucas imitates Loren, making Oliver laugh a little.

“Yeah…” Oliver says quietly. “I’d like that.”

-=-

The next night, Loren sneaks into Oliver’s room, this time with Lucas and Iris following behind her.

Iris groans. “Loren, just leave him be, he’s already having a rough time, you should just-“ Loren shushes her.

“Look.” Loren says.

Oliver shifts a little, making the rest of his face visible. Putting his teeth in full view of everyone. 

Loren narrows her eyes at him, Iris is taken aback, and Lucas just… sighs.

“C’mon guys, let’s just let him sleep.” Lucas says, waving his hands in front of the others.

When the others disperse to their own rooms, Lucas leans against the door. He should have known. That’s why Loren was so aggressive, he should have asked him about it.

He knocks on Iris’s door.

“Hey,”

“What’s up?” She asks.

“I think we should keep this a secret.” Iris cocks her head. “That we know about it.” Lucas says. “I’m worried that he won’t like us and he’ll leave.”

Lucas sighs.

“It’ll be fine.” Iris says calmly. “And when the day does come, we’ll make sure it’s when he’s comfortable enough to tell us.” She smiles.

Lucas smiles to himself. “Thank you, Iris.”

“No problem, buddy.”

-=-

None of them talked during breakfast.

Oliver didn’t even show up. 

Instead, he hid inside of his locked room, motionless.

Loren knew. How did he know that the others did as well?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy easter

Oliver didn’t leave his room for days on end. Only leaving to get food and water, even then, it was only when everyone else was asleep.

“Hey, Ollie, can I come in?” A voice whispered through the other side of the door. It was Lucas. 

There was no answer. Lucas rattled the door knob, it was unlocked. 

Lucas slowly opened the door, only to find Ollie out like a light. He looked surprisingly peaceful asleep, especially considering the amount of stress he’d been under for the past few days. That made Lucas happy.

Lucas sat down at the edge of Oliver’s bed, making sure not to disturb him. 

Ollie shifted a little and then yawned. His mouth stretched open wide showing rows of unnaturally sharp fangs. Lucas couldn’t help but reach out to touch them. 

When his sense of reason came back to him, Lucas jerked his hand back in sudden realization, his hand inches away from Oliver’s face. 

Lucas sighs. 

-=-

Oliver woke up with the sun in his eyes and the unfamiliar feel of an embrace, Oliver sat up and looked to his side, finding Lucas asleep beside him. 

Ollie began to panic. Thousands of questions swirled in his head. How did Lucas get in? Did he forget to lock his door? Why is Lucas holding him? Does he know? Will he be mad if he-

“G’morning.” Lucas says sleepily. “I hope you don’t mind that I laid down with you.”

Ollie gets flusterd. He smashes his pillow against his face. “No, I don’t mind.”

Lucas sits up and taps the pillow/human hybrid in front of him. 

“Are you blushing?” Lucas asks, trying to hold back a laugh. 

Oliver blushes more. “N-no.”

Lucas begins to laugh. Goddammit. How can Ollie get more red?

Lucas regains his composure. “Do you want to talk to me without the pillow in front of your face?”

Oliver slowly brings the pillow away from his face but turns his head away from Lucas. 

“...Can you look at me?” He asks. Ollie reluctantly turns to face him. 

Lucas smiles. “There’s that pretty face.” 

Oliver faceplants back into the pillow. 

-=-

Loren uses the secret pathway to Ollie’s room this time, only to find Ollie standing in front of her. 

“Get out.” He says. Loren gets up and slowly walks towards him, pulling out an empty vile. 

“Don’t come any closer, Loren. I-I’ll-I won’t hesitate. I’ll bite you!” He yells. Loren is unfazed by Oliver’s words. She gets him into position

“I just need a blood sample. Just hold still and it won’t hurt.” She says while placing Ollie’s arm down on a fang. He hisses at the pain. 

Loren collects a few drops and screws the cap shut.

“Oh don’t be dramatic.” Loren rolls her eyes. “You just have to be controlled so that you don’t hurt anyone.”

“Loren!” Lucas and Iris yell, taking ahold of each arm.

“This is the last straw. Leave Oliver alone.” Iris screams. 

“But it’s gonna-“ Loren stammers.

“I don’t care what he’s gonna do, get out of his room!”

Loren and Iris leave. Iris shuts and locks the door, before she left, though, she blocked off the passageway. 

Lucas runs over, carrying the first aid kit from before. “Are you okay. I should have done something about the pathway. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have-“

Lucas gets cut off by Ollie grabbing his hand and grinning at him. 

Okay, well, here goes.

Lucas inhaled sharply. “Would it be okay if I kiss you?”

Ollie doesn’t respond, but he nods. 

Lucas leans in and, to his surprise, Oliver reciprocates. 

The kiss feels like it lasted forever. Lucas smiles. “Was that okay?”

Ollie looks up and smiles, finally showing Lucas his fangs. “Yeah. Yeah, I really liked that.” He says.

“Would it be okay if I kiss you again?” Lucas asks.

“Yeah. God, yeah.”


End file.
